


Summons

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Summoning, summoning equals drunk noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: The group reminisce about the first two times Noctis used his Summoning power.





	Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fanfic Friday everyone! This goes out to Anon #2 who asked for a fic where the guys react to Noct summoning.

They sat around the fire, the crackle of flames keeping the Vesperpool’s slight chill at bay.

“We did good today,” Gladio said. “Three bounties gathered.”

“Hotel beds tomorrow!” Prompto declared

“I second that,” Noctis said, stirring from his half-doze.

“Nice use of your Summoning power today,” Prompto said. “You called on Ramuh and Titan. Guess it’s getting easier for you, huh?”

“Mmm, I guess so,” Noctis said. He yawned. “Still takes it out of me though.”

“You’re conscious,” Ignis said. “I’d say that’s a vast improvement.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Noctis said through another yawn. He sunk into the chair. “Practice making perfect, blah, blah, blah.”

Ten seconds later, he was asleep.

Gladio shook his head. “How does he do that?”

“I dunno, but I wish I could sleep like that,” Prompto said. “Hey, do you remember the first time he summoned Titan? That shit was insaaaaane!”

“I’m not likely to forget,” Ignis said.  

* * *

The battle was not going their way. Worse, not only were they under attack from daemons, but MTs dropped in too, cutting off any chance of a retreat. And to think they’d only been out to find Takka’s ingredients…

“What do we do?” Prompto cried out, firing on the nearest trooper. “We are so, so, so dead!”

“Don’t panic,” Gladio said, sword swinging. “That’s the worst thing you could do. Stay calm and focus. We’re not dead yet.”

Noctis opened his mouth to respond, but a booming voice drowned out everything else. Nothing else mattered but the bellowing in his head. The words weren’t clear, but he knew who it was.

Titan.

The sheer volume of Titan’s call deafened Noctis, his brain vibrating in his skull. His sword disappeared back into the Armiger as he pressed his hands to his skull, hoping that would keep it from shattering into a thousand bloody chunks. Magic gathered around him, the light of it dancing through the air.

“Noct?” Ignis shouted. His voice barely cut through the cacophony in Noctis’ skull. “What’s wrong?”

“Get back!” Noctis yelled.

He had no idea what he was doing. He knew the Astrals were supposed to help him, but surely this was below their notice?

Titan unleashed another demanding roar. Okay, no, this was not beneath Titan’s notice. Noctis fell to his knees, pain ricocheting across his skull. He accepted the deity’s assistance.

Anything to shut the guy up.

Magic ripped out of Noctis, connecting him to something far, far greater than himself. The next thing he knew, the ground rumbled beneath him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Titan sprinting towards him and his enemies. Looking around, he realised he couldn’t see the others. But before panic could truly set in, Titan leapt into the air and landed at Noctis’ side. Somehow, Noctis kept his balance. Many of the MTs and daemons weren’t so lucky. Arms up to protect his head, Noctis watched a giant hand swing towards him.

“Oh, shit!”

Titan grabbed him, his giant hand shielding Noctis. Noctis saw nothing but darkness, but he heard the sound of the ground quaking and crushing his enemies. When Titan opened his fist, Noctis looked down and saw jagged swirls of rocks where the MTs and daemons had been.

And where his friends had been. Panicked, adrenaline slamming through him with every pounding beat of his heart, he scanned the ground for any sign of the others. “Come on, come on. Where are you?”

There! He saw them sheltered beneath Titan’s enormous bulk. Noctis remembered to breathe again. He looked up into Titan’s scowling face. “Thanks,” he said.

Titan inclined his enormous head and lowered Noctis to the ground. The land settled, looking completely untouched. Hopping off, Noctis watched Titan’s frame turn to golden light and fade away.

For a moment, Noctis enjoyed the silence and stillness, his body still thrumming with power. It didn’t last. Titan took all of Noctis’ energy with him. Exhaustion hit so hard, he could hardly catch his breath. He could see his friends running towards him, see them shouting, but he couldn’t hear them over the slow, slowing, slower thump of his heart in his chest.

Tired. So tired. Everything took too much energy.

His vision blurred, tunnelling and fuzzing out to darkness.

His legs gave way beneath him.

He didn’t even feel his body crashing into the ground. He came to, someone’s fingers pressed against his throat. He moved sluggishly, but if someone was trying to kill him, he couldn’t put up much of a fight.

“Relax.” It was Ignis. “Just wanted to make sure you still had a pulse.”

He sounded far too calm about the possibility of Noctis being dead, but whatever Noctis wanted to say in response to that came out in a useless gargle of noise.

“Shh, rest,” Ignis said.

Noctis took that as permission to close his eyes. And yet instead of plummeting into sleep, he hovered, neither awake nor properly asleep. Instead, he floated, voices drifting across his weary consciousness.

“Is he okay?” Prompto asked.

“He’s exhausted,” Ignis said. “Summoning Titan took all of his energy. I suppose we should’ve expected something like this.”

“Yeah, but it was pretty weird,” Gladio said.

“Weird?” Prompto cried. “That doesn’t even begin to cover it! A literal god just popped out of nowhere and took out a bunch of MTs and daemons like he had nothing better to do.” He pinched himself. “I am actually awake right now.” He stared at the others. “I am, aren’t I? This isn’t some weird Status Effect we’re having?”

Noctis heard a thump.

“Ow!” Prompto rubbed his throbbing shoulder. “Not necessary, Gladio!”

“And truly, Prompto, we have more serious problems right now.”

Ignis’ voice dragged Noctis into a slightly more wakeful frame of mind. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but his voice wouldn’t come out.

“You can’t bring out your weapons either?” Prompto asked.

“None of us can,” Ignis said. “I think there’s a very good reason why.”

Eyes just about open, Noctis tried focusing. It didn’t work. Ignis’ face blurred before him. Noctis frowned. Something was wrong; his friends had a problem and he needed to solve it. He tried to wake himself up, tried to move, speak, do something, but the exhaustion was too heavy. He was succumbing to real sleep now, his mushy brain completely rung out.

“I suggest we continue this conversation later,” Ignis said. “Let’s get back to the car. Noct? Are you with us?”

He managed to open one eye, but it wouldn’t focus. He gave in.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked. “If you’d be so kind.”

Noctis felt large but gentle hands lift him. He tried to protest, but really, he was just too tired.

“Stop fighting,” Gladio said. “Sleep. We’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Their words faded away. Noctis passed into a deep sleep. The next thing he knew, he could hear the steady thrum of the Regalia’s engine and the gentle sound of rain washing over the roof and windows.

“Hey, you awake?”

Noctis’ eyes drifted open and the blurry form of Gladio took shape on the opposite side of the car.

“Hey,” he said. “Listen, stay awake for a minute because we’ve got a problem with –”

Gladio’s voice faded behind the sound of the rain. It reminded Noctis of being young, of driving around the city with Dad, watching the busy streets pass by. He was no longer in the car with his friends, but instead with his dad, Insomnia rolling by outside in all its night time neon splendour.

“Noct?”

He blinked, and the memory dispelled. Dad wasn’t driving. Ignis was. And this wasn’t Insomnia but elsewhere in Lucis. Someplace without lights.

“Stay awake.” It was Gladio still talking to him. “You’re freaking the others out.”

“Psht, yeah, ‘cause you’re totally chill right now,” Prompto remarked from the front of the car.

Noctis tried. He really, really tried. He managed to get his eyes open together this time.

“Hey, there you are!” Prompto said. He smiled. “Listen, you gotta stay awake ‘cause the rest of us have a teeny, tiny problem and, uh, we’re kinda hoping you might have the answer.”

Prompto’s words turned into a low hum of wordless noise. Noctis tried to concentrate, but nothing registered. He slipped away again, falling straight through his dreams into a dark pit of sleep.

Prompto sighed and fell back. “It’s no good, he’s out again.” He turned around and sat properly. “You’re gonna have to get us someplace safe, Ignis.”

“We’re nearly there, don’t worry.”

“Go faster. Because there are a lot of daemons on there tonight.” Prompto laughed nervously. “What if they know we can’t get hold of our weapons?”

“It’s temporary,” Ignis said. His eyes flicked to the rearview mirror where he could see Noctis slumped, insensate, against the door. “Clearly, Summoning requires so much energy that he can’t even access the Armiger afterwards.”

“So we can’t because he can’t?” Gladio asked. “This never happened with regular Stasis.”

“Perhaps something we should plan for in the future,” Ignis said.

“Or he has to be stronger,” Gladio said.

“I’m not sure he can train his Summoning ability that easily,” Ignis said. “It doesn’t seem to be an entirely one-sided affair.”

“We’ll have to wait until he wakes up,” Prompto said. “Maybe then he can tell us.”

* * *

Noctis stirred. The smell of freshly baked bread tickled his nostrils, and the quiet sounds of his friends’ voices finally brought him fully around. He opened his eyes and found himself in a motel bed. He sat up and saw his friends eating breakfast rolls over a card game. Noctis yawned widely, stretching his limbs.

“Whoa, it’s alive,” Gladio said.

Noctis rubbed at his eyes. “Hey.”

“Good afternoon,” Ignis said.

“Sure. Afternoon,” Noctis said.

“How are you?” Prompto asked.

Noctis kicked his way out of the blankets. “Gotta pee.”

“Thank you for sharing,” Ignis said.

He staggered on wobbly legs to the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later. He flopped down in the nearest chair, eyes eager to close.

Gladio nudged him with a foot. “Stay awake.”

Noctis grunted.

“Do you remember what happened?” Prompto asked. “‘Cause it was crazy!”

“I summoned Titan.”

“You did,” Ignis said. “I take it that wasn’t easy?”

Noctis stared at him. “No. It wasn’t.”

“It’s just something really kinda weird happened afterwards,” Prompto said.

“What?” Noctis asked.

“We couldn’t get our weapons out of the Armiger,” Prompto said. “We tried but nothing.”

Noctis sat up straighter. “But you’re all okay, right?”

“We’re fine,” Ignis said. “We took great pains to avoid further fights.”

“That’s never happened before,” Noctis said. “I’m sorry. I guess Titan really took everything I had.”

“You’ve been asleep for twenty-six hours,” Gladio said. “We were able to access the Armiger a few hours ago. Figured you’d wake up after that.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. “I didn’t think that would happen.” He scrubbed at his messy hair. “It’s like Titan filled my head until I agreed to accept his help. But I had to give him all of my power.”

“Including that which links us to the Armiger,” Ignis said. “A problem none of us foresaw.”

“Do you think it’ll happen again?” Prompto asked.

“I dunno,” Noctis said. “Maybe… maybe next time I should explain he can’t take everything I have. It’s not like regular magic. There’s a conversation… sort of.”

“A conversation?” Prompto asked.

“Sure. Titan shouted until I agreed to let him help.” A ghost of the headache thrummed through Noctis’ head.

“I still can’t believe it happened at all,” Prompto said. “Titan. Just BOOM! There he was.”

“It was both a relief and immensely disconcerting,” Ignis said.

“You’re all okay?” Noctis asked. He spotted the fourth breakfast roll and grabbed it.

“We’re fine,” Gladio said. “And we can fight again.”

“Good,” Noctis said through a mouthful of bread and egg.

“Definitely,” Prompto said. “I can’t believe all his moaning and complaining didn’t wake you up sooner.”

“Hunts are a good way to earn some money,” Gladio said. “I’m gonna head out and take care of a few. You’re welcome to join me, Prompto.”

Prompto sighed. “Do I have to?”

“You could use the practice,” Gladio said.

Prompto got to his feet. “Fine. Glad you’re feeling better, Noct.”

“Thanks.”

Prompto and Gladio headed out. Noctis looked to Ignis. “You can go, too. You must’ve been bored, cooped up in here for almost two days.”

Leaning back with his newspaper in hand, Ignis smiled. “I think I’ll cope.”

* * *

The crackle of the fire jolted Noctis from sleep. He caught the tail end of the conversation.

“At least that was the only time we couldn’t access the Armiger,” Prompto said. “Being unarmed sucked. You know, because Gladio wouldn’t stop complaining.”

“You know Gladio,” Noctis said with a drowsy smile. “The guy just loves to bash heads.”

“Ha ha,” Gladio said. “Next time I’ll knock your heads together.”

“Now, now,” Ignis said.

“Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” Gladio asked.

“You woke me up,” Noctis mumbled.

“You know what was better?” Gladio asked, leaning closer to Noctis.

“Uh oh,” Prompto said.

Noctis sighed. “What?”

“The first time you Summoned Ramuh.”

Noctis got to his feet. “I’m going to bed.”

Gladio’s laughter followed him into the tent.

* * *

Because a few weeks after Titan, Ramuh helped them take out an overpowered Behemoth. Wiz was desperate to protect his chocobos, so they’d taken on the hunt, but the Behemoth was far more powerful than it should’ve been.

“It’s the Scourge,” Ignis said. “It must be mutating it somehow.”

“It’s no good,” Gladio grunted. “That thing’s hide might as well be made from steel.”

“It can’t be allowed to continue its rampage,” Ignis said.

“Ideas?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, clutching his head.

“Nobody put their weapons back in the Armiger!” Gladio ordered.

Noctis focused on communicating with the Astral reaching out to him. _This time, leave me with enough energy so I don’t make myself a burden on the others,_ he silently requested. _They need me to access the Armiger. I can’t leave them unarmed again._

He couldn’t be sure, but the response he received _felt_ like an agreement. Probably because he was in Ramuh’s domain, and the old man Astral apparently had a grandfatherly side to him.

_Alright,_ Noctis thought. _Let’s do this._

Ramuh appeared, his enormous form filling the sky above them, storm clouds gathering in his wake.

“Are you kidding?!” Prompto squawked. “This is unbelievable!”

Noctis didn’t have a chance to reply to his friend’s disbelief because Ramuh’s voice filled his skull. Cradled in the Astral’s immense hand, Noctis watched powerful thunderbolts blast the Behemoth. The creature didn’t stand a chance.

With his work complete, Ramuh bowed and dropped Noctis back to the ground. He weaved back and forth on his feet, his head so light it was a wonder he didn’t float away along with Ramuh. Suddenly worried he’d used too much energy again, he turned to find his friends. Did they still have access to the Armiger? He hoped so, because he felt super weird. Kinda… slow. Like everything took a few extra seconds to process.

The others came running. Relief eventually trickled through him when he could see they were all still armed.

Exhaustion left him giddy. Actually, not giddy. Seasick. He pressed his hands to his mouth, hoping he wasn’t about to throw up his lunch.

“Breathe,” he told himself, queasiness roiling through him. “Just breathe.” He belched. “No, no, no. You’re okay. You’re fine. Breathe.” His vision tunnelled. “Do not pass out. And do not throw up.”

He really hoped his pep talk would convince his body remain upright. The only problem was he had a feeling he was standing weirdly, arms thrown out for balance like he was on a ship tossed about by rough seas. He groaned. That image did not help his stomach.

Breathing deep, he looked over and saw his friends running towards him. He held up a hand and gave them a little wave. Maybe if he could convince them he was okay, he actually would be.

Because he was totally fine!

“Fine,” he announced to the bright blue sky. “I am _fine_.”

Prompto reached him first, still the faster sprinter of them all. “You’re still on your feet! Maybe you’re already getting better at this whole summoning thing. Also, I totally managed to get some photos because Ramuh is aaaawesome! I think he might be my favourite. Uh, is it okay to have favourites?”

Noctis turned drunkenly towards his friend. The only problem was his body kept turning.

“Noct!” Prompto ran to grab him.

“I’m fine,” he said, teetering to the side. Somehow, his feet landed beneath him and he didn’t tip over. “Yes!” He cheered. “Fine!”

“Uh, you sure about that?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah, yeah, totally sure.” He leaned in so Prompto could hear him over all the ringing still shrieking in his ears. “I can totally do this whole Summoning thing now like… like an _expert_.” He would have to tell Luna the next time she sent their notebook back to him. She’d be so happy to know he was making good use of her hard work. “I like Luna,” he added.

Prompto laughed. “Oh, right, okay. Summoned a literal god. That’s a totally normal thing for you to do.”

Noctis grinned. “That’s ‘cause I’m a badass.”

 Prompto stared at his friend. “I think you might need to sit down.”

“Nah.” Noctis wobbled again, his head so light his eyes didn’t seem to be properly connected to his brain anymore. Thankfully, Prompto was there to be his crutch. His Crutcho. A snort of laughter escaped him.

“You are totally drunk right now,” Prompto said.

“Am not!”

Prompto looked over his shoulder. “Ignis! Gladio! Noct’s drunk!”

“Shhhh! Don’t say that! They’ll hear you!”

Ignis and Gladio arrived. “I think perhaps we ought to retreat to the Outpost,” Ignis said.

“Outpost, yes! Chocobos!” Noctis agreed wholeheartedly. “That’s what I like about you, Ignis. You’re so… so…” He snapped his fingers, searching for the word. “So… smart! Smart, yes. So smart.”

“Wow,” Gladio said, chuckling. “You are wasted.”

“A most unexpected reaction,” Ignis said.

“Hilarious though,” Prompto said, taking a photo for which Noctis gave the cheesiest grin.

Ignis tried to look stern, but it melted beneath a smile. “Come along, Noct. Time to return to the Outpost.”

“Okay.” Noctis took a couple of steps forwards. His face fell. “Uh, Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t feel so good.” He threw up noisily.

“Eeeeew,” Prompto said.

Noctis pressed a hand to his head. “Why are Astrals so _loud_?”

“Probably because they’re the sides of skyscrapers?” Prompto offered.

Gladio grabbed Noctis. “Just hold on to me, okay? Before you fall on your ass.”

Noctis looked up at Gladio. But then his head tipped back, and so did his body, and he saw all the trees surrounding him with their leaves everywhere, everywhere, everywhere, and oh, gods, maybe he was falling into them and –

Gladio caught Noctis as his eyes rolled back into his head. “Damn, thought he’d never go down.”

“Still, he did last longer this time,” Ignis said.

“Guess we’d better head back to the Outpost and let Wiz know we dealt with his Behemoth.” Gladio shifted Noctis, carrying him on his back.

“Chocobos!” Prompto sang.

A few hours later, when they were safely installed in Wiz’s caravan, Noctis jerked awake, the sound of his own unintelligible blabbering dragging him from sleep. He swallowed, wincing at the taste in his mouth and the weird fur coating his teeth.

“You okay there, buddy?” Prompto asked. “Because whatever language you were just speaking is not one I recognise.”

“Whuh?”

Prompto cocked his head. “Eos to Noctis. Come in, Noctis! This is planet Eos calling!”

“Ugh.” Noctis sat up. He blinked slowly. “Where am I?” He held his aching head in his hands. “How long was I out?”

“Not that long. Ignis!” Prompto called over his shoulder. “Noct’s awake.”

“Good,” Ignis said. He walked over, a can of Ebony in his hand. “The side-effects of Summoning don’t seem quite as bad as last time. You certainly woke up faster.”

Noctis stretched and yawned. “I don’t feel so tired.”

“Are you still drunk?” Gladio called from where he sat at the table, reading his book.

Noctis blushed. “I wasn’t drunk.”

“Perhaps not in the traditional sense,” Ignis said.

“You were hilarious,” Prompto said. “So chatty! And check out this photo!” He showed Noctis the image he’d capture. “Look at that grin! I am saving this.”

“What, no way? Delete it!”

“No way. You can’t make me.”

Noctis grabbed for the camera but Prompto was too fast. Prompto dashed away. “Save me, Gladio!”

Gladio grabbed the camera and looked at the screen. “Ha! Yeah, that’s a keeper.”

* * *

“Weird to think Summoning used to be so much harder on you,” Prompto said, following Noctis into the tent.

“I guess I just got stronger,” Noctis said.

“Leviathan’s next, right?” Prompto asked.

Kicking off his boots, Noctis nodded. Nerves fluttered inside him every time he thought about dealing with Leviathan.

“Maybe summoning Leviathan will be easy now you’re more powerful,” Prompto said.

“Sure. Just gotta earn her favour first.”

“Ah, don’t worry about it. You totally got this. Besides, Lady Lunafreya’s in Altissia too. She’ll be watching, so that means you gotta get it just right to you impress her.”

“I know,” Noctis said. That was part of why he was so nervous. He’d be with Luna again, after so many years. There was no way he could let her down. He settled himself in his sleeping bag, more than ready to sleep off his lingering weariness.

And to stop his thoughts from churning through his head by sleeping through them instead.

“I kinda miss you being all drunk on power though,” Prompto said. “You were so funny the second time you had to summon Titan. You kept turning Gladio’s name into nursery rhymes.”

“Your memory is too good,” Noctis grumbled.

“Only ‘cause the song was so good. What was it? This little Gladio went to market, this little Gladio stayed at home…”

Noctis grinned. “Oh yeah. Forgot about that.”

“Probably because you slept in the car the rest of the way to Hammerhead.”

“You try summoning Astrals,” Noctis said, closing his eyes. “It’s hard work.”

“Like you need any excuse to sleep,” Prompto teased.

“True,” Noctis said. “G’night.”

“Night, Noct.”

Noctis didn't answer. He was already asleep.

"Amazing," Prompto murmured.

Well, after a double Summon, sleep was pretty damn easy to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!
> 
> See you all next week with a fun AU set in the Brotherhood era :D


End file.
